You said you loved me
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: Austin & Ally have been dating for 2 years, but when Trish see's something she's not supposed to, she has to tell Ally! Ally breaks up with Austin, but when Austin begs, pleads for Ally to give him another chance.. will Ally give him another chance and risk getting her heart broken once again? or will she move on..?
1. Prologue

**hey guys here's my new story..one of which i've been working on..so here's the first chapter...probably not gonna be a long one...oh well :P tell me what you think! :D **

**Summary:**

** Austin & Ally have been dating for 2 years, but when Trish see's something she's not supposed to, she has to tell Ally! Ally breaks up with Austin, but when Austin begs, pleads for Ally to give him another chance.. will Ally give him another chance and risk getting her heart broken once again? or will she move on..?**

* * *

_-2 years ago-_

_Ally's POV-_

_i can't beleive it! i'm lost for words...Austin just told me his feelings for me! i swear he liked someone else...but he liked me his bestfriend and plain old Ally Dawson..._

_"Ally say something" i heard the blonde say to me "do you not like me back?" how can he say that of course i like him back! i've liked him for a while now!_

_"A-Austin i-i don't beleive it" i say stuttering "i never would of thought you liked me like that! me plain old Ally Dawson!"_

_"Als i've liked you for a while now! i only found enough courage to tell you this now!" he was nervous and scared.. wow Austin NEVER gets scared!_

_"why?" i ask, what is it a crime to ask why he was scared? _

_"cause i didn't know if you feel the same way and i didn't want my feelings standing in the way of our friendship..but if you don't like me back i understand..i'll just go" no no no he can't go!_

_"WAIT" i hear my self shout "don't go...i feel the same way as you do about me!" _

_"really?" he asks and with a blink of an eye i press my lips to his..._

_Austin's POV-_

_with in a blink of an i i feel Ally's soft lips press onto mine, she is an AMAZING kisser and to be honest the kiss was shorter then i liked..._

_"do you believe me now?" she ask's me and i just standing there nodding my head like a fool...damn what this girl can do to me_

_"yes" i simply said and i kissed her again...little did i know what the future would hold for us..._

* * *

**yeah i know this chapter is a short one...but it's to start the story off... that and it's 11 at night where i am, and I've got school in the morning -.-**

**Review if you want me to continue :D**

**TBC!**


	2. Cassidy

**hey guys! so here's the next one...hopefully this chapter will be longer then the first one! anyway enjoy!**

**Hey so i CBA to write Disclaimers...so i'm going to put this for the whole story!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally only the plot line :)**

* * *

-present day-

Austin's POV-

so i just got up, had a shower got dressed had pancakes...a regular school day and now i'm on the way to see the most amazing girl ever..yep you got it my wonderful girlfriend who i love Ally, i don't know her middle name, Dawson! i'm on my way to picking her up for school...yeah it's our senior year baby...well half way through anyway! i'm planning on doing a lot of things this year...for starters i will be improving my grades and you know how Me & have been together for two years...well our 3 year anniversary is coming up...so i'm planning to propose to her..i know we're young and 18 and reckless but i want to be with her for all my life! i knew it from the day we started dating! she's the one and i know it and feel it...can you feel it coming down down down? can you feel it coming down down down? moving faster stronger harder moving faster stronger harder can you feel it? turn it up up up! can you feel it? turn it up up up! can you feel it? turn it up up up! can you feel it feel it feel it...

"hello?!" a voice next to me said...it was Ally when did she get in here? i was on my way to picking her up...and now i'm driving to school! huh i didn't realize i was zoned out that much...

"hey babe" i just simply said...i ignore her for some time and i just say hey babe...seriously WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. AUSTIN! "er...how long have you been here...?" really now she's gonna think i don't want her here...just great!

"for starters i don't think that you don't want me here" she simply said...i was about to reply but she added "you were thinking out loud" oh...that's how she knew! "and second about 5 minutes...you were zoned out! luckily you knew where you were driving otherwise..." she trailed off and i got the picture..

"yeaah" i just said damn it why am i just saying useless shit! "so how were yo..i mean how are you!" damn it Austin pull yourself together! and ally's just giggling...man i just love that giggle i could listen to it all day!

"why thank you!" i just gave her a confused look... "first turn your head onto the road!" and i did i don't wanna crash! "and you were thinking out loud again!"

"oh right! have i told you i love you?" i asked already knowing the answer

"yes like a million times" she said and then she kissed my cheek, i still get those sparks i did when i first kissed her

"you missed my lips" i said whilst pouting

"your driving" she said..i can't argue with that one!

"touche...touche Dawson" i said and she just giggled "we're here" i announced and we both groaned! yeah we're those typical teenagers that hate high school...seven hours of pure torture! who likes to be locked up in a school while the weathers like this! it's like prison... except we get to go home -.- BUT we do spend more hours a day at school then we do at home...cause the majority of the time when we are at home...we're sleeping but hey what can you do! DX

"AUSTIN!" and there's Ally shouting i must of zoned out a long time opps...again

"sorry..." i just mumble

"penny for your thoughts?" she ask's aww she's so caring and that's one of the many things i love about her

"no not really...just thinking of my wonderful girlfriend"

"ooh who is it?" she asks joking around and leaning in

"well she's my awesome songwriter, her dad owns a store in the mall, she's got doe brown eyes, brown hair with caramel highlights at the ends..i think you know her" i say smirking

"i think i do" after her saying that she pushed her lips against mine and i left no time in responding to that.. what started as a innocent kiss soon turned into a heavily passionate make out session..it could of gone further but we're in the school parking lot in my car...that and Trish happened to knock on the window and we both pulled away embarrassed and Ally went a deep shade of pink..aww she looks so cute! heeh so we both left my car and walked into the school together with Trish... but now we must separate cause Ally's locker is upstairs and mine's down here sigh..

"i'm miss you" i say

"i'm missing you already" she replies and off course on que...

"urgh couples!" Trish says and pulls Ally away and i sigh and then Dez comes up!

"hey buddy!" he says and we do our handshake "whaddup"

"hey blondie" i hear a oddly familuar voice behind me...it's not...i turn around and it is...

"Cassidy?!"

* * *

**hehehe! just because she's back doesn't mean...i'm gonna shut up! OMG just saw the wedding band...the one with Riker & Rocky on.. DEAD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**kay that's enough! **

**a few replies! **

**KidloveAuslly: hehe! and i am doing**

**AllywilsonR5: yay! and here's your update!**

**Dillin12: well you don't have to! **

**rauraauslly: well here it is!**

**Review for chapter 3! **

**PEACE! **

**TBC**


	3. Ally's secret

**hey guys! so i left you on a cliff hanger last time! but here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

**replies at the bottom =)**

**enjoy **

* * *

-back with Austin, Cassidy and Dez-

Dez's POV-

oh woah, Cassidy's back... oh man what about Ally?

"Cassidy?!" Austin says, oh wow he's as shocked as i am, what is she doing here? "w-what are you doing here?" he stutters oh wow he's more shocked then i am well things just got awkward...

"my band moved back from LA yesterday and i en-roled here for the rest of senior year. isn't this great! we can go on that date i promised you!" she says happily, uh oh things are about to get really awkward, i text Trish to tell her to come here with Ally asap Ally needs to see this

"hi Cassidy" i say, what i better get in the conversation some how

"hi Dez" well don't put in the effort to talk to me you bitch! what, she's back and Austins doing NOTHING!

"er Cassidy" Austin says "i have something to tell you about this "date"" well at least he's doing something!

"why don't you tell me on the date? oohh is this about when and where it is?" she says/asks

"again about that...things change Cassidy, and people change and something happened after you left and i'm sorry and i mean this in the nicest possible way, but i don't want to go on a date with you" he says well he's letting her down nicely as possible i'll give him credit for that

"and why's that?!" she says getting angry...wow she really is a bitch

"because he's in a relationship with me" Ally says...wait Ally where did she come from!?

"yeah right dream on...now what's the real reason Austin?" Cassidy says once again i say bitch, but the next thing happens as quick of lighting Ally has Cassidy pinned to the lockers...shocker...no really it is!

"listen to me, and listen closely why don't you take your bleached hair & fuck off to wherever you came from got it? good and we are actually going out, we've been dating for the past two years, nearly three! so fuck off, do us all a favour and leave us all alone!" Ally says...wooaah is it weird to be amazed by your best friends girlfriend? and then Ally un pins her from the lockers and Cassidy runs away, well that got rid of her and waait back it up did Ally say fuck..i love this girl! not literally speaking, that would be weird considering she's dating my best friend. Me, Trish and Austin are shocked about what just happened we're all just staring at her "what?" she just ask's

"w-what was that?" Trish was the first one to say something after what seemed like forever but was probably was about 5 minutes

"what was what?" Ally asks innocently

"the pinning on the locker thing with Cassidy!" i just say

"oh that...nothing" she just says, picks up her bag which ended up on the floor somehow, and walks away weird and that's coming from me

"that's...strange" Austin finally says something

"i didn't know she had it in her" Trish says

"where did it come from?" i ask

"heat of the moment thing?" Austin questions, probably not i guess we'll never know

* * *

-with Ally-

"er hi Adam" i say through the phone

"hey Als what's up?" he replies

"yeaah well literally just then i may of pinned someone to the lockers" i say i'm going to be in for a earache

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he shouts down the phone, yep told you

"i'm not saying it again!" i say

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID ALLY!" he shouts again

"I didn't mean to do it" i defend "she was flirting with my boyfriend! and being rude towards me!"

"so basically it was jealousy?" he asks

"I WASN'T JEALOUS!" i say and i hear him chuckle down the phone...prick

"who was it?" he ask's

"it was Cassidy" i answer him

"she's back?" he asks

"no...i made it up" i say sarcastically "of course she's back!"

"isn't she the one that..."

"promised Austin a date when she got back...yep" i finish for him

"so what are you going to do?" he ask's me

"i don't know yet! i need to think about it...is the dojo open after school?"

"Als you know it is..." he just replies

"oh yeaah duh!" i just say, gee Dez moment there

"and i'll be there" he says

"figured..." i just say "your always there"

"oh yeah! i can't believe your friends don't know your a karate goddess!" he just says and i laugh

"i'm not a 'karate goddess' and they think i'm a sweet, innocent, shy girl they can't know, i'll get endless questions until i break down or snap" i say

"Als your a 4th degree black belt! your a karate goddess! and i guess one will probably how come you didn't tell us" he states

"yep" i say as the bell rings for class "anyway i've gotta go to class, cya at the dojo" i finish

"by Als!" he just says then i hang up and go to class

* * *

**and that's chapter 3...good...bad? opinion?**

**replies:**

**kidloveAuslly: lol to right! Austin is Allys...or is he ;)**

**Chloe the hybrid: language lol jk... but yeaah but is she going to get it?**

**Rauraauslly: hahaha lol! well here's your update! :D**

**Auslly-Acho-Folive: haha yep Cassidy's back, and i know, i was tired and rushing it before i had to go to bed so it was sorta sloppy in that way opps -.-**

**AllyWilsonR5: haha lol well here's your update! :D**

**ILoveR5Raura: first i love your screen name, i'm a HUGE fan of R5! shamefully though i live in the uk...but i am waiting until they come here! :D**

**Castlefan7: hehe thanks! :D**

**Guest: thanks :D **

**so who do you think Adam is?**

**and will this be the last we hear from Cassidy?**

**Review for chapter 4**

**and you guys are lucky i don't have school tomorrow inset day WWOO!**

**TBC**


	4. Adams crush & Brooke!

**hey guys...i know i haven't posted this story in two weeks...sorry about that -.- actually i had it saved on my documents for about a week and i just forgot to update haha! opps o.O**

**standard disclaimer applies :) though i do own the character Adam as he's just made up**

**Replies at the bottom**

**so last chapter i had you guessing:**

**-who do you think Adam is?**

**- will this be the last of Cassidy?**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

-after school-

Ally's POV-

so as i was walking out of school thinking about my karate secret wondering if i should tell them or not...and i can't! it's my secret! i'm aloud to have my secrets! sure me and Austin tell each other nearly everything i'm pretty sure he's got secrets to, like our anniversary's coming up and he's been acting weird...hmm

"Hey Als!" i hear behind me and it's Austin who said it and he's with Trish & Dez

"hey you" i reply and Trish just gags...and she's standing next to Dez, she never does that...hmm i'm going to ask her about that

"so wanna hang out?" Trish asks us

"sure" Austin & Dez say

"i er...can't" i say

"why" Austin ask's me well i hate lying to them, but it has to be done

"er... family business" i just say

"what family business?" Trish asks

"my.." gotta think of something...oh i know "mom's calling! this evening, and she never said what time so i have to be straight home so i don't miss the call!"

"didn't you speak to her before you came to school?" Dez asks

"her mom's in Africa you bozo!" Trish said and smacks him round the head

"oh yeah.." Dez just said

"oh...call me later?" Austin ask's

"absolutely" i say before i kissed him, i still get those butterflies that i got when we first kissed and he immediately kissed back, but i had to pull away, to soon on my account

"PDA!" i hear Dez & Trish say and Cassidy glaring at me behind her, she can dream all she like's Austin's mine

"anyway gotta go" i say "bye"

"bye" i hear them all say as i leave

* * *

-at the karate dojo-

Adam's POV-

so i was at the dojo waiting for Ally to show up, we're karate partners, we spar together and all that, and yet she's a 4th degree black belt while i'm a 3rd degree black belt. she always win's, though sometimes, not all the time, i let her win just to piss her off, see Ally likes a challenge, she always beats the competition, she NEVER holds back, i would know I've had my fair share of bruises and scars from her, but what can i say she is a karate goddess!

"hey Adam!" i hear someone say from behind me, but i know who it is

"hey beautiful" i reply as i turn around and i do see a bit of blush on her, you see i have this crush on Ally, even though she has a boyfriend and she's my best friend ever, yeah i'm not very popular at my school and no one knows about my karate skills, i don't want them to know, like Ally,

"Adam, you know i have a boyfriend!" Ally says

"i know i know, your off limits" i say "but for the record you are beautiful, just take a compliment Als" again i see a slight blush on her cheeks, she really is beautiful

"thanks anyway" Ally says "i'm just going to get changed into my Gi then we can spar?"

"sure, but i will beat you!" i tell her, but i know there's a fat chance in that happening

"dream on, pretty boy" she says as she's going into the changing rooms

"i know you like her" i hear another voice from behind me and it's Jack **(1) ** student from the dojo

"yeah, well your delusional" i tell him

"anyone can see it Adam" Kim **(2) **says another student from the dojo

"you two have no need to talk" i say and they both go crimson red

"look where we are now" Jack says as he put her arm around her waist **(3)** "it would never have happened if i didn't have the courage, from you must i add, to ask her out"

"yeah, well Ally has a boyfriend, not much i can do about that" i exclaim

"tough" Kim says "but one day, they _might_ break up and you can be there to pick up the pieces"

"your making it sound like i'm desperate Kim, i'm really not!" i tell her

"we know, but maybe one day you two will get together" Jack says, that word maybe is just a downer on things "just like me and Kim did"

"maybe, but maybe not, Ally and Austin are good together, he makes her happy i'm not gonna stand in the way" i tell them both, i wish they would drop the subject already

"for the record, you two would be cute together" Kim says

"that maybe, but it won't happen, not in a life time, i'm pretty sure that Ally doesn't feel the same way i feel about her" i exclaim, i'm sure she doesn't...right?

"have you even asked her?" Jack asks...yeah like that's happened...that would of been a good thing to say

"yeah like that's happened" i say sarcastically "what am i gonna say?hey Als do you have any feelings towards me, cause i sorta have feelings for you, cause that would be stupid Jack!"

"Sorry...i was only asking" Jack says

"i know, i didn't mean to snap, i'm a little sensitive to the subject" i tell them, which isn't a lie, i really am

"we know" Kim says "but think about it, you and Ally would be cute together, and your couple name could be Adlly"

"no...not really Kim...Adlly doesn't sound right" i tell her

"okay how about Allam?" she asks and both me and Jack shake our heads to that one "give me a break this is hard!"

"though Allam is a better couple name for us it still doesn't sound right Kim" i tell the couple naming blonde

"okay it's not my fault both of your names don't sound right" Kim says

"Aldam" Jack says not him too!

"not you too!" i tell him! "though Aldam does kinda sound better then what kim said"

"show off" Kim mutters and Jack laughs

"you gave me and Kim Kick, so it was only fair i give a couple name for you and Ally!" Jack says

"actually both me and Ally came up with that one" i tell him

"both me and Ally what?" Ally asks, now dressed in her Gi

"Jack and Kim's couple name" i tell her

"Kick? yeah that is a good one, everyone could tell you liked each other from a mile away and you two are very cute together" Ally says which is the truth Jack and Kim are cute together

"we're not the only one's that would be cute together" Kim says and my eyes widen

"what?" Ally asks

"nothing" me, Jack and Kim say together

"okay..." Ally says unsure

"alright, Jack...Kim your first" our Karate teacher, Rocky **(4) **said

"aright" Jack and Kim said at the same time, them they walk other to the mat while Rocky goes over the basics

"Adam, what did Kim mean?" Ally ask's me, uh oh i'm doomed for

"nothing...honestly" i tell her and Ally gives me one of her stares and i sigh "fine...she has this thing over us, she thinks that me and you would be cute together...as a couple"

"oh.." she just says "well er.. i don't know what to say to that one" she says

"exactly"i say i may have feelings towards her, but I'm just her friend and i'm sure she doesn't have any feelings towards me

* * *

-couple of hours later-

_still Adam's POV- _

_so_ me and Ally are walking home together after a long Karate lesson she lives a couple of roads down from me so we live pretty close by so we walk home together and my garden is pretty big with fences all around it so we can practice all we want in my back garden without the risk being caught, me and Ally are just talking about stuff and to soon in my opinion i'm at my road

"well this is my road" i say

"i know that" Ally laughs she has a cute laugh...shut up Adam!

"are you coming to the dojo tomorrow?" i ask her..what i'm curious

"i don't know yet, probably not, i need to hang out with my friends, I've kinda ditched them all week so far after school, i'm running out of excuses for this week, and it's only Wednesday...they think Monday i have a family dinner with the cousins, yesterday i said i was "studying" for a test i had today, which isn't a whole lie i did have a test today, and today i said i had a phone call with my mom so i need to hang out with them after school..maybe later on tomorrow evening, but not straight after school..you know?"

"exactly..i'm not that popular at my school so i don't have to lie, Jack & Kim go to Marano, with you, so your lucky" i tell her i think that sounded harsh...opps

"yeah, but i can't talk to them...a lot anyway, when i get a spare moment or to sure, but with my friends i can't otherwise.." she says "you would get bombarded with questions..." i finish for her, we've been through this a lot

"exactly" she says as she gets a phone call.. _they wanna know know know your name name name _

**Ally/**_Ally's dad_

**Hello?**

_Ally! where are you?!_

**dad you knew where i was going..i texted you remember! **

_yeah well Austins here, with Trish and Dez!_

**WHAT?! **i motion that i'm going to leave to her and she waves me goodbye, i think its for the best i leave her to shout down the phone by her self, so i walk in through the door only to be welcomed by my mom holding a letter from school..uh oh this isn't good

"ADAM?! really!" my mom screeches seriously i love her, but sometimes she's worse than my alarm clock!

"what happened?"

"you've been expelled! for picking a fight with another student!" she says i know about the fight, but i didn't think it was that serious!

"in all fairness he did bring up dad!" i tell her

"i know that's a sensitive sunject for you Adam, but your a 3rd degree black belt in karate! you can't go picking fights with people you could seriously harm them, especially if they don't know karate" she says doesn't she think i know that!

"i didn't use karate on them!" i say i seriously didn't! we had a fight, which he started it!

"yeah well you broke his nose" she says opps

"i didn't mean to!" i tell her!

"yeah well, you have the rest of the week there, while your there you should apologize to that kid for breaking his nose and clear out your locker ect then next Monday you will be transferred to Marano" she tells me! YES! i can be with Ally, Jack and Kim!

"really?" i ask her to make sure this isn't a dream!

"yeah, its the only other school near by! but this doesn't mean you can mess around with Ally, Jack & Kim all of the time!"

"well i already have three friends that go to that school...that's a good start already" i tell her smiling

"wipe that smile of your face Adam" she jokes, she knows i wanted to go to Marano high so this is a dream come true!

"i can't! i'm happy now!" i tell her

"still there is nothing good about being expelled, but atleast your with your friends so i'm gonna let it slide!" she tells me

"hey mom, what are we having for dinner?" i ask

"Steak and onion pie..homemade and chips" she tells me

"yes!"she makes the best pies ever! that's why she's a baker "love you mom!"

"creep" she tells me as she heads into the kitchen, i can't wait to tell Ally about my transfer! to Marano

* * *

-Ally's POV-

"yeah, but i can't talk to them...a lot anyway, when i get a spare moment or to sure, but with my friends i can't otherwise.." i say "you would get bombarded with questions..." he finishes for me, he knows me so well, even better then Austin does, why am i comparing Adam to Austin?

"exactly" i say as i get a phone call

_they wanna know know know your name name name _

**Ally/**_Ally's dad_

**Hello?**

_Ally! where are you?!_

**dad you knew where i was going..i texted you remember! **

_yeah well Austins here, with Trish and Dez!_

**WHAT?! **Adam Motions he's leaving and i wave bye to him i'm presuming so i can continue with my phone call in private

_yeah! when are you going to be back? _

**i'm on Adam's road i won't be long! **

_hurry up then Als they are waiting for you! why did you say that you had a phone call from your mom? _

**i couldn't think of an excuse! **

_they still don't know! Ally!_

**I know i know **i start walking towards my house **i just can't tell them!**

_why Ally?_

**cause i can't! they would hate me for keeping this secret for AGES! they think i'm a shy, innocent girl and i want to keep it like that! **

_i guess, but one day your going to have to tell them_

**i can't do it dad, I've had the same thoughts but i can't risk everything dad! **

_i suppose your right...er Alls how are you going to get inside_

**Dad do you not know me, karate goddess as Adam said before now**

_hows Karate going to help you? and how is Adam?_

**now is not the time to talk about Adam! but he's fine, and hello i can climb the tree next to my window, walk or shuffle across the branch that practically leads to my balcony jump on to that and walk inside! easy!**

_don't hurt your self Als!_

**dad i'm a 4th degree black belt, i go to karate matches a hell of alot and your worrying about me sneaking into my bedroom via tree? **

_your getting really cocky Ally, _

**please i was always cocky and you know it! **

_true that_

**i'll see you in a moment **

_okay Als _

_-end of phone call-_

i hang up and start climbing up the tree, shuffle on the branch and jump on to my balcony and my dad was worried about what exactly? i walk into my bedroom, after opening the doors, thank god they weren't locked that could of been bad, sure enough i hear the voices of Austin, Trish & Dez with my dad and i walk down stairs like i was there the hole time "hey guys...what are you doing here?" i ask them

"we wanted to hang out with you and considering your not gonna leave here we brought the party to you" Austin says as he wraps his arms around my waist

"thanks guys" i tell them, i really do have great friends

"so what took you so long?" Trish asks

"i was on the phone to my mom just then" i tell them, which considering it wasn't a complete lie, i was just on the phone, just not to my mom

"okay" they all said

no-ones POV-

as time passed, Austin, Trish & Dez enjoyed the rest of the day and evening and eventually it was time for them to go home. they all had dinner round at Ally's, they did ask their parents as well. but naturally it was a very good night for all of them, though Trish can't shake off a bad feeling when she's around Austin & Ally she thinks it means nothing but she's not to sure, Trish and Dez got up and walked out the house and Austin stayed behind to talk to Ally

Ally's POV-

"tonight was really fun" Austin tells me, like i didn't already know

"i know" i reply back to him

"i wish it wasn't a school night" Austin says to me and i laugh

"why?" i ask him

"so we could of possibly had a sleepover" he tells me,

"i don't know, maybe one day" i tell him

"who created school?" he ask's

"i don't know" i answer him

"some idiot who thought it would be fun to ruin a child's happiness" he tells me

"maybe.." i tell him "i guess we would never know"

"yeah..night Als"

"night Austin" i tell him and i kissed him and he kissed me back soon it turned into a make out session

"GET A ROOM!" i hear someone shout and it was Trish surprise surprise and me and Austin pull away

"TRISH!" i shout to her

"ALLY!" she shouts back yup i have crazy friends, i hear my phone beep in my pocket i'll answer that later

"night Als" Austin said and he left i really do love him what did i do to deserve him i shut the door and walk into the house said goodnight to my dad and went to bed and read that text message i got

_Adam/_Ally

_ALLY I'M GETTING TRANSFERRED TO MARANO! _

REALLY?!

_YEAH! NEXT MONDAY I'M STARTING! _

HELL YEAH! see what were you complaining about earlier?

_alright! i'm going to be with you guys woo! anyway i'm off to sleep feeling tired! _

goodnight Adam!

_night Alls _

-end of text convo-

* * *

the next morning-

Ally's POV-

i got up, got had a shower, got dressed and all that stuff to get ready for school, i still can't get over that Adam's transferring, then me, him, Jack & Kim will be in the same school! hell yeah! it's going to be awesome! though i won't be able to hang out with them much unless i want to be bombarded with questions from Austin, Trish and Dez, i went to school by myself and slightly earlier so i can talk to Jack & Kim as this is one of the not so many times i get to talk to them at school, i wish we could hang out more, but that would lead to spilling my secret and i can't do that! they think i'm a shy innocent girl but in reality i'm a kick ass, 4th degree black belt and i'm proud, Jack & Kim are also black belts, though they are only 2nd nearly 3rd degree, they aren't far off and i'm near a 5 degree so yeah in Adam's words i'm a karate goddess...

"hey Jack, Kim" i say as i approach them!

"hey Als" they say at the same time, i'm glad these two got together they are made for each other!

"so have you heard?" i ask them and they look at me confused "about Adam?"

"what about him?" Jack asks

"so you don't know..huh...he's getting transferred to here!" i tell them, confused why they don't know

"really?!" Kim ask's me

"yeah!" i tell her "i wonder why he didn't tell you...strange"

"very" Jack says and i see Trish's car come into the parking lot of the school

"i gotta go..." i tell them and they understand

"are you coming to the dojo later?" Kim asks

"maybe, don't know yet, though it won't be straight after school" i answer her

"okay..cya Als!" they both say

"bye" i say and i run off to my locker hopping Trish didn't see me talking to them

* * *

Austin's POV-

so i'm walking to school today for a change, i went to stop bye Ally's but her dad said she had already left so i'm by myself walking to school, not really paying attention who cares? i wonder why Ally had already left, though she does this sometimes, i worry about her, i don't know why she does it and i'm just confused by it all is she hiding something from me? nah she's not..right? i'm left questioning about that and suddenly i fall to the floor ouch i have a girl on top of me wait is that...

"sorry" the girl says as she gets off of me "i should of been looking where i was going"

"it doesn't matter, i should of been paying attention" i tell her and i get a get a look of her face "Brooke?"

"Austin!?" Brooke says

"w-what are you doing here?" i stutter gee this is worse then Cassidy yesterday

"i moved back into Miami, i'm sorry for how it ended 3 1/2 years ago it was unexpected and i'm sorry Austin" she tells me

"it's okay...really" i tell her "so what school do you go to?"

"Stanford **(5)**, it's a private school, for really smart people" she tells me

"well...it's great to see you again! I've got to go to school myself so.."

"yeah, maybe we could meet up and go out..?" she ask's me

"sorry Brooke, i'm dating someone" i let her down easily and she's taking it better then Cassidy did yesterday

"who?" she ask's

"Ally" i tell her

"well she's very lucky" she tells me

"i'm the lucky one to have her" i say and she has a look of what seems like jealousy? but that can't be right..can it?

"well i better be off, see you around!" she says and see walks off and i start walking back to school...well that wasn't weird at all..

* * *

**ta dah! chapter 4! nearly 4000 words for ya'll again sorry for not updating in ages! **

**1) Jack from kickin it...Jack NOT Leo**

**2) Kim from kickin it again NOT Olivia **

**3) what would be a story with Jack & Kim without Kick? **

**4) i just had to put that! Rocky seems more like a karate person so i chose him i'm not obsessed i'm dedicated! **

**5) if there's a place called that i don't own it if not i just made it up**

**Replies:**

**Rebecca-Maya1: i will do don't worry unsure how many chapters there will be but there will be quite a few**

**AllywilsonR5: haah and who would of expected it? here's the update**

**kidloveauslly: who said it was Cassidy? haha but beat up Austin all you want haha ;)**

**babygirlAshlee: haah i know, expect the unexpected **

** .984: thanks and i will do**

**Guest: yeah i know, who would of thought it?**

**HaileyLH: thanks :)**

**now i'm not saying Ally & Adam will get together, but incase they do, i'm unsure at this point, do you like Allam, Adlly or Aldam best? or think of one of your own, i'll use the one that either gets the most votes or i like the best ;)**

**review for chapter 5 :D**


	5. Notes, Tournaments & fake illness

**hey guys! so here's the next update! woo! haha! :D **

**Standard disclaimer applies, i only own the characters i made up! :D **

**Replies at the bottom **

**enjoy :D**

* * *

-after school-

Austin's POV- i'm still a little freaked out by seeing Brooke earlier, it was weird, and it is weird seeing you Ex, that you haven't seen for almost 3 years in the street again! But why did she come back? i used to have feelings towards her, when we were actually dating anyway, then she left and i met _Kira _then i realized my feelings towards Ally and how i fell in love with her! and now look almost 3 years later me and Ally are still as strong, and i'm going to propose to her! i_ want_ to be with her for the rest of our lives! but these last couple of days have kinda had drama in them, i mean Cassidy yesterday, Ally having Cassidy pinned to the lockers and Brooke being back in town, what's next? Kira showing up?! **(ironic)**

"hey" i hear a angelic voice from behind me, and it's Ally encase you were wondering i turn around and i hug her, what I've hardly seen her all day

"hey you" i say to her and she just buries her head in my chest i think she's upset about something "hey what's wrong?"

"n-nothing" she stutters, i know her better then that

"Ally, me and you both know that's a lie, so come on what's wrong?" i ask her again and she gets something out of her pocket and it looks like a note

"read it" she just says and i do, _break up with Austin or else.. _who the-

"Cassidy.." i just say knowing that it will be her!

"that's what i thought..." Ally says "anyway lets not worry about that!"

"Ally, how can i not worry! you had a threat via letter from, who we think is Cassidy, and your saying don't worry about it!" i exclaim to her! she's smart but sometimes she can have blank moments **(yeah that's what you think Austin) **

"it seriously doesn't matter, we can think about it tomorrow, but now i want to hang out with my boyfriend and my two best friends and have fun and not worry about stupid threats!" she tells me, i can't agree more

"aren't you busy?" i ask her, i think that sounds harsh, but hey!

"nope, i don't have anything to do!" she answers me "Trish and Dez are just by the gate, come on!" she says and drags me by the arm, wow... where is she getting this strength from? **(if only you knew Austin ;) **when we get to the gate i see Trish & Dez talking to 2 people, who I've never seen before...hmm and they are standing really close together, they never do that, Trish hits Dez and Dez is afraid of Trish, i noticed this yesterday aswell very strange

"hey Ally, do you know if there's anything going on with Trish and Dez?" i ask her, maybe she knows something

"nope, not a clue, though something does look like it's going on considering they are really close together" she tells me, hmm so she doesn't know either, are they dating but keeping it a secret? why though? "i ask Trish, you ask Dez...?"

"sure" i say, "it wasn't going to be the other way round, cause me asking Trish if she's dating someone else...she could take it the wrong way, and think that i would use her, to cheat on you" **(note it's NOT Trish who ends up kissing Austin...or is it? no it's not don't worry)**

"oh" Ally says

"don't worry though i would _never_ cheat on you! i love you to much!" i tell her reassuring! i can't _wait to propose to her_

"thanks, i love you too!" Ally says

"hey Als, do you know who those two people who Trish & Dez are talking to, are?" i ask her and i swear her eyes widen for a second there

"er...not a clue lets find out" she says then walks to Trish and Dez...weird, i follow her until we get to Trish and Dez

"Austin, Ally this is Jack and Kim, Jack, Kim this is Austin and Ally" Trish says introducing us

* * *

Ally's POV-

as i hear the words come out of Trish's mouth that i dread, i can't help but think what are they doing? they shouldn't be here! not with all three of them! and shouldn't they be at the dojo? why are they wearing their Gi's?

"how did you 3 meet then?" i ask Trish, what better act like i don't know them

"Kim is my new biology partner, we got talking and look now! Als do you mind if they join us for going out?" Trish ask's me

"er...i don't mind actually, a friend of Trish's is a friend of mine... literally" i mumble literally, no-one heard it so i'm safe

"actually, we've got a karate tournament" Jack says and my eyes widen, that's today? opps...

"we're just waiting for our friend to show her face so we can go to the dojo together and kick some ass...literally" Kim says looking directly at me through out most of it! shit... how am i going to get out of it!

"and we're waiting for our friend Adam, he's meeting us here too" Jack finishes off...looking at me oh yeah we were all meant to meet up...well shit

"oh... well we better go" Austin says, with what sounds like jealousy, haha me and Jack that's silly talk, yet he doesn't know that so... yeah

"oh yeah" Dez says, well he kept quite!

"cya guys!" Trish says then Trish, Dez and Austin turn around

"Ally what are you going to do?" Kim asks me in a hushed whisper

"i'll think of something, hold on 5 minutes, you can get Adam to do that as well can't you?" i ask

"yeah..just hurry up!" Jack tells me

"i will do!" i tell them, then turn around and catch up to Austin, Trish and Dez

"so i was thinking we could hit the food court considering i'm getting hungry and the school portions are silly small sized" Austin says and gets nods off Trish and Dez "Ally what do you think"

"i think *fake cough* that that sounds *fake cough* like a plan *fake cough" wow i should get a Grammy for my acting!

"Als you okay?" Austin asks me

"i think i'm *fake cough* i'm getting sick" i tell them

"aww, are you alright, feel light headed?" Dez asks

"i'm fine, i just have to go home and lie down" i tell them all

"do you want me to walk you home?" Austin ask's me

"no!" i almost shout, and they look at me weirdly "i mean i'm fine walking home, i don't want to ruin things for you, you guys go, have fun!"

"are you sure?" Trish asks

"yeah! i wouldn't of said it otherwise!" i tell them "go!"

"alright" they all say then leave and i run back to the school gates and Adams there now

"alright i'm here!" i tell them

"we see that" Adam says and i shoot a glare at him and he just smirks...idiot

"how did you get away?" Jack asks me

"faked being ill" i tell them

"nicely done" Kim says

"thanks! i should get a Grammy for my acting skills" i boast about myself

"and you say i have a big ego!" Adam says

"you do!" i tell him

"gee thanks, anyway i brought your Gi for you!" he says and hands me a bag

"awe" Jack & Kim Cooo

"really guys?" i ask them

"yes" they both say

"and Adam you didn't have to"

"i know i wanted to though, and you wouldn't have anything to do karate in" he tells me

"fair enough!" i say

"are we going yet then?" Jack asks

"yes" we all say and we set off to the dojo together

* * *

**and that's chapter 5! **

**Replies: **

**RockauragleeR5: what did you do to your name! haha jk! and yeah i prefer Aldam to be honest! and yeah i just couldn't stop writing haha! and is this a quick enough update for you?**

**Guest 1: before what? lol **

**Guest 2: thanks and same here...if that wasn't obvious lol :P**

**kidloveAuslly: haha! yeah Brookes around, and she's staying or was that the last we hear from her?**

**Rebecca-Maya1: haha nope! your not the only one who want them together**

**SuckerForRomance 0156: haha yeah i think i'm gonna put it as Aldam. it's not weird your not the only want them to kinda get together and thanks :D**

**Austinandallylover053452: haha yeah Auslly rules! maybe...maybe not haha! :D **

**Review for chapter 6!**

**TBC! :D**


	6. Kicking ass, Kira & Kisses

**hey guys! i know i haven't updated this story in a while...opps! i've been meaning to, but i just want to get i want you bad finished first o.O and i don't know why...i just do o.O**

**normal disclaimer applies**

**replies at the bottom!**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

-at the karate tournament-

no-ones POV-

everyone's getting ready for the tournament, Ally's up next to kick some girls ass. she isn't sure who it is, but she knows her...

-Ally's POV-

"Ally Dawson you ready?" the referee asked, well shouted

"yep" i replied

"you can do it Ally!" i heard from Kim, Jack & Adam and i just smiled at them

"Kira Starr you ready?" the referee asked, wait KIRA?!

"yep" the familiar voice said "Ally?!"

"Kira, nice to see you..." i trail off, it really isn't

"cut the shit Ally..." she just said at me, well she's had a mood change these past years "you stole my boyfriend away from me! you could of stood back but noo you just had to get in the way!" well she's someone that holds a grudge!

"I never had intended for it to happen, it just happened!" i tell her

"yeah well now i'm going to make sure that pretty face of yours isn't so pretty anymore!" she says oh we'll see about that, we get into our starting positions and the referee shouted go.. man am i going to enjoy this

-couple of minutes later-

"and Ally Dawson everyone is the winner!" the referee said and the whole room went in cheers. i walked back to Jack, Kim and Adam, and they all hugged me,separately otherwise i'd be crushed, i may be a "karate goddess" but i'm still petite built

"congrats Ally!" they all shouted

"thanks!" i said and i went to get changed, jack, Kim and Adam already had their go so now we can leave, and i'm getting hungry so we can get some dinner and just hang out

* * *

-5 minutes later-

so i walk out the changing rooms to come face to face with Kira, this can't be good, but i don't care

"since how are you so good at karate?! your just a shy, stupid, ugly nerd!" she says, does she want another round of butt kicking, cause i'm not afraid to

"i know alot more about karate then you think you bitch" i tell her

"yeah, clearly! but come on! your so shy! you always will be! you'll be the outcast of "Team Austin" and once Austin realizes how much of a loser you are, then he will dump your sorry butt" she says, ugh she is such a bitch! she's worse then Cassidy! and that's saying something "anyway how long as it been a week?"

"nearly 3 years! so ha! take that you stupid bitch! and listen to me! i know i'm not the prettiest girl in my school or in the whole of Miami, but Austin loves me for me! if i wasn't shy or just his song writer he probably wouldn't of fallen in love with me! if it wasn't for that day that he came into the store playing the drums with corndogs then none of what's happened in our lives together would of happened! that day i didn't know would change my life forever it just did! so take your stupid fat gob and fuck off in our lives!" i tell her "we love each other for ourselves not what we look like"

"you honestly think he loves you?" she asks, damn this girl is really starting to get on my nerves!

"you know what, your just a jealous cow! your not even worth my breath" i tell her, and with that i walk away to my friends and we leave the dojo and get something to eat

* * *

-2 hours later-

we walk out the restaurant laughing our heads off, Adam told us a funny story and he's just their as red as a tomato! haha

"guys it's not funny!" he exclaims

"yes it is!" me, Jack and kim say

"you people are mean!" he complains

"but you love us anyway" Kim says

"yep, i love you guys!" he says and pulls us in for a hug, that was unexpected

"anyway lets go to the beach! i'm not ready for this day to end!" Jack says

"one problem, we don't have our swimming costumes" i say

"hello, we're at a mall.." Kim trails off "we can buy something!"

"okay... but it's not turning into a shopping spree, swimming costumes only!" Adam says stating like the only rule

"fine.." me and Kim say... i love shopping with Kim! one of the best days out ever made! and she doesn't pressure me into buying things unlike Trish

"good" Jack and Adam say and we go into a swimming costume store, the guys look in the trunks area while me and Kim look at bikini's and i find the perfect bikini and some similar color sandals. i make sure there's one my size and there is! it's a strapless white bikini with black polka dots **(1)** and Kim finds one for her, it's a pink bikini with black patterns on with some gorgeous white sandals **(2) ** we pay for the bikini's and the guys are waiting for us and we head of to the beach!

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Kim's POV-

so we arrive down at the beach finally, it's only 6pm and it's still lovely and warm, me and Ally head over to the changing rooms to put on our bikini's and we buy some beach towels at the beach stall thing that most beaches have, then we walk back over to the guys and once they see us, their jaw drops, i must admit we do look hot! they can't stop staring at us, causing Ally to blush and me to giggle, me and Ally lay down the beach towels and lie on them and just relax

* * *

-half an hour later-

so the boys went into the sea, and had a good time, then they looked directly at us, smiling evily causing me to fidget and worry a little, next thing you know i'm getting picked up bridal style, by Jack then dropped into the water, and it i D, causing me to scream and Jack to laugh, so i did what comes naturally...splash water in his face, and his face then, then it was my turn to laugh

"eww Kim some of that went in my mouth!" Jack said, causing me to laugh even harder then i hear Ally screen, so i look at her direction, and Adam has her over his shoulder carrying down her down to the sea, she's not going to like this..

* * *

Ally's POV-

"ADAM put me down!" i tell him while hitting his back, you see he has me over his shoulder carrying me somewhere

"okay then" he says and DROPS me into the SEA! and it's cold! i see Kim a few feet away and i can tell that Jack did the same to her, it's not funny, we shared a silent message...

"WATER FIGHT!" we shouted and started splashing the boys with water

"OH IT'S ON!" they shouted and it just ended up being one massive water fight that went on for ages! and it was good fun!

* * *

-few hours later-

so it's just me and Adam, Kim and Jacks road is a few blocks down, and considering me and Adam live on the same road, but just at different sides it makes us together. once we get to our road, we say our goodbyes

"it was a really fun time today Ally!" Adam says

"i couldn't agree more! it should happen more often!" i tell him

"i agree! it should, like every weekend or something, cause most times when we all hang out it's at the dojo, doing karate, so it's not even properly hanging out!" he says

"i know!" i just say and he pulls me into a hug

"goodnight Als" Adam says and pulls away from the hug but we're still in each others arms

"night Adam" i say and we just stand there staring into each other eyes, then we lean in, but a couple of inches from his lips i pull back

"sorry...i can't! you know i have a boyfriend!" i tell him

"i know that Als...that shouldn't of happened!" he says "lets pretend it didn't and no-one has to know about it, deal?"

"deal" i say "bye" then he walks into his house, and i walk down the road to my house and walk in

"Allyson Marie Dawson where the hell were you! you had me worried sick!" my dad sorta shouts at me as i walk through the door and eh rushes to hug me and i hug back

"Dad, relax! didn't you get my text!?" i ask him

"yeah, but that was four hours ago, i didn't know you were going to be this late!" he says "it's 11 o clock and you have school in the morning" he adds...really...opps

"yea, we stayed out longer then we thought we did, sorry! we lost track of time!" i tell my dad and he sighs

"it's okay Ally, i was just worried that something happened to you!" he says

"dad, you know what i'm like for karate, i'd be able to kick who evers ass!" i tell him

"i know that hunny, but i'm your father, it's my job to be worried" he says

"i know, anyway i'm going to bed, i'm tired out, goodnight dad" i say

"night ally-gator" my dad replies and i head upstairs, get changed and fall into a good nights sleep

* * *

-Saturday-

Austin's POV-

so i'm on my way to sonic boom to see Ally, one week until our_ 3 week anniversary_ and i'm _going to propose_ to her, anyway i'm excited and nervous but i'm sure it will be a good answer for me, and her. i got the ring already, right now it's in a safe place in my bedroom waiting for next week! anyway as i walk into Sonic Boom i see mr dawson working, which is unusual

"hey Mr Dawson, is Ally on her break or something?" i ask him

"no she's..i mean she overslept this morning, still sleeping now" he replies, Ally never over sleeps

"at half 10?" i ask

"yep" i hear him say

"she's going to freak" i mumble as i walk out the store...now what? then i feel a pair of hands over my eyes and i feel my self being turned around, and then a pair of lips on my own, me thinking it's ally, i immediately kiss back, and her hands move from my eyes to around my neck and i put mine on her hips bringing her closer, but somethings not right, there's no sparks for one, and i have a gut feeling someone's watching us...

* * *

Trish's POV-

so i'm walking around the mall and then i see something i do not want to see, Austin having his tongue down another girls throat wait is that...? omg yeah it is! that little skank! couldn't she leave them alone! i have to tell Ally...but where's my proof? i shall have to take a picture of them kissing! i took a photo and ran off to find Ally, she needs to known sooner or later that her boyfriends a cheating asshole!

* * *

Austin's POV-

so i pull away from the kiss and open my eyes, it's not Ally! what did i just do! i should of known it wasn't Ally, there wasn't fireworks! yeah what we have isn't sparks, is fireworks! but imagine my shock when i saw it was...

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! that's chapter 6! **

**i'm evil i know :D **

**what was your favorite part...curious :D**

**Replies:**

**florence: what happened to Auslly...well as you can probably guess, A LOT happens? hmm your going to have to read on to find out :D**

**Rebecca-Maya1: haha no your not going crazy! haha! :D yeah we all know in the end, Austin & Ally are meant to be together! :D, but will that be the case at the ending of this story... lol! :D and thanks! :D**

**kidloveauslly: don't you mean first cassidy then brooke? and hmm... the question is who do you think kissed Austin? **

**babygirlashlee: hehe thanks! :D**

**Doclover: thanks! :D**

**Guest 1: hehe thanks :D i'm glad that people love it! :P**

**Guest 2: i know it's rudy, but i didn't want to make it so that it had another main character from kickin it you see, so just imagine rudy's personality and all that on Rocky.. :D**

**Megan C; i will do! :D**

**1) outfit on my account**

**2) outfit on my account **

**Review for chapter 7!**

**TBC**


	7. The kisser

**Hey guys! I know this is WAAAY overdue sorry, i've had a bit of writers block with this story, and i've been addicted to updateing illusion and funny feelings. Sorry! -.-**

* * *

Austin's POV-

I pull back from the kiss and open my eyes to see someone that i least expect it to be...

"Good morning boyfriend" she said to me, it doesn't seem or sound right coming from her. It really doesn't. I still can't help that someone was watching that kiss.

"KIRA! What are you doing?" I ask her, shocked that she would even do that! We left on bad terms, i really thought she would never want to see me again, then she kisses me and calls me her boyfriend. Something isn't right here..

"Kissing my boyfriend of course. To show him that i love him a lot. Don't you love me?" She asks me, and i an really disgusted with it.

"No! I love Ally! You should know that, Kira!"i tell her "and she loves me to!" I added, and she smirks at me, for some strange reason..

"Really, would someone that loves you, hide something from you. Thats not a good relationship." She says, and i'm really confused. What would Ally be hiding from me. Wait she isn't Kiras just trying to stir things up.

"Ally isn't hiding anything from me Kira. We tell each other everything" i tell her. She looks dumbfounded for a brief second. Still got that smirk though.

"Are you sure about that. Tell me Austin, what was she doing Wednesday after school?" She asks me

"She was feeling ill, we were supposed to hang out that day, all of us. But you can't help feeling ill." I tell her and she just laughs at me.

"Austin baby, she lied to you" she says. I don't believe a word that shes saying. And the word baby, just no. Only one person can call me baby, and thats Ally.

"Kira, Ally can't lie to save her life. She never has been able to lie to anyone. Everyone can tell when shes lying. Even people who don't know her! That proves how bad of a lier she is, Kira." I tell her and now its my turn to smirk.

"So you think! Look!" She says, then turns around and shows me her back which has random bruises on.

"I care about this because?" I ask her not really caring about it.

"Your girlfriend gave them me!" Kira says. Ha yeah right.

"Kira, i know you do some martial arts..." I start but get interrupted

"Karate actually" she tells me. I still don't really care.

"Whatever. My point is, you have no proof that Ally did that. She probably didn't actually! You probably got them from some random person and thought you would blame Ally for it, just to stir things up! Kira, Ally doesn't do karate!" I tell her.

"She does though, Austin! Thats what shes been hiding from you!" Kira says. I've really had enough of this now!

"Kira, i've got to go! Theres no-way on earth Ally does karate! And if she did i'm pretty sure that Trish would know about it! And she doesn't cause knowing Trish she would probably tell the world about it!" I tell her, then walk away. I really cannot be dealing with her anymore.

Trish's POV-

I run to the Sonic boom. I have to tell Ally as soon as possible that her boyfriends been cheating on her! With Kira! He swore he didn't like he anymore, and yet they kissed in the middle of the mall, which is in public, which could cause Ally some public humiliation. It should be Austin, but no! He goes and cheats on his girlfriend with his ex girlfriend. That is messed up.

"Hey mister Dawson!" I say, surprised that he's working. Ally must be on her break.

"Morning Trish" he says.

"Ally on her break?" I ask him

"Er... She overslept this morning" he tells me. Something isn't right here.

"Really? Shes not come in at 11?" I ask him.

"Nope. She was absolutely tired, i let her lie in for as long as she wants to. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, i just need to show and tell her something" i tell him.

"Say no more, you girls and your girl talks" he said to me, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, us girls." I say "its not very urgent, i can sit and wait" i added and sit down, tired out. What? I just ran half way through the mall. I do not run.

-Hour later-

Allys POV-

"This really should become our weekly thing, every saturday" kim says to all of us, as we are walking through the entrance of the mall.

"This really should. Every saturday?" Adam asks and Kim nods

"Its really good to actually hang with you guys for the morning." I tell them "it makes a change from Trish and Dez arguing anyway." I added

"I hope you mean in a good way missy or theres trouble for you!" Jack says acting tough and bossy.

"Jack, i can floor you in under 5 seconds, i don't think theres trouble for me." I tell him, and he just nods in agreement.

"Once again, i say karate goddess" Adam says, and i blush.

"Would you quit saying that? I'm hardly a goddess." I say.

"Als, you need to stop putting your self down, i know you were bullied through out the first couple of year of middle school, look at where you are now! you can beat the crap out of them! You are also you are AMAZING at karate, and your really gorgeous, Austin's really lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Kim says. Jack and Adam nod in agreement.

"You really are, Als" Adam says.

"Yeah, Ally! Austin's really lucky yo be dating you. You are also an amazing friend" Jack says putting his arm around Kim.

"Awww guys" i say as we stop a few feet from Sonic Boom. I give them a hug an i have tears coming out my eyes cause i'm so emotional right now. "I love you all, don't forget that." I then added pulling away from the hug.

"We won't" they say in unison, causing us all to laugh. We have one more group hug, us all still laughing and having tears of laughter coming out, then we go our separate ways. I'm wiping my tears away as i walk into sonic boom, there is a lot. I also see Trish sitting there, alone. I hope she hasn't been waiting for long.

"Ally, i'm so sorry!" Trish says, and she hugs me. This i weird. First she hardly ever hugs anyone shes so tough she wouldn't and second, what is she talking about?

"Trish, what are you sorry about?" I ask her and she goes slightly pale.

"You don't know?" She asks me. And my head tilts in confusion.

"Know what?" I ask her, and she sighs.

"Austins been cheating on you" she says, showing me the picture of Austin kissing someone. And she closes her eyes to avoid seeing the hurt in me.

Hang on... Is that..

KIRA?!


End file.
